


Rin’s Morning Run

by Adsi_Hmlaiieo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsi_Hmlaiieo/pseuds/Adsi_Hmlaiieo
Summary: Rin is getting older and starting to think about love and her future. Adulthood is not what she thought it would be. Can she face any more trauma before it consumes her? How much pain can one life take?My first ever attempt at fanfiction. Feedback appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning air was still heavy and humid as Rin left the warmth of the cottage for her morning run. The raising sun cast deep purples and lush pinks across the otherwise dark sky. She ran in her bare feet, relishing in the feel of the damp ground beneath her toes as she sprinted across the path she had worn from years of running it. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees, crunching under her bare feet, but it was not as cold as it should be for this time of year. 

She panted, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself harder and harder, circling the village through the bare trees of the forest. It was a run she had done almost every morning for as long as she could remember. She started shortly after Lord Sesshomaru had left her there eight years ago. Running felt like a release, a way to work off any extra energy she had and clear her mind. She enjoyed the time by herself to think and getting her blood pumping and muscles moving was a great way to start the day. 

When she had made a complete circle, she sat right in the dirt, leaning back against a tree to catch her breath. The sky was considerably lighter now, meaning that everyone would wake up shortly. She took a deep breath and sighed, stretching her sore muscles and shifting so she could lay flat on the ground with a soft thud, limbs spread out like a starfish, staring up at the sky. She could hear the birds chirping from high in their nests, the soft wind rustling the dried leaves, the distant cry of a baby waking from his slumber, the crunch of someone walking behind her. 

Crunch. 

She gasped and jumped up, twisting around to see who it was that approached her. When she saw who it was, she smiled softly and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Haruki, good morning. What brings you out here so early?” Rin asked, standing and brushing the dirt and grass from her running clothes - loose fitting lilac colored pants and a white shirt. 

“Good morning, Rin. I’ve come to see you,” Haruki was a cute, baby faced boy with pale blue eyes and disheveled, russet hair cropped short. He was a few years older then Rin, a man in all accounts, though still carrying a youthful innocence in his features and mannerisms. His cheeks heated slightly as he approached Rin, brandishing a half dozen cosmos flowers of varying colors - orange, purple and white. 

“To see me?” She replied with a soft giggle. She was the smallest bit annoyed that Haruki had interrupted her alone time, but she couldn’t be too upset with a boy bringing her flowers. “I’m flattered, Haruki. Walk with me back to my cottage?” The boy nodded and walked beside her as she took the flowers, her soft hands touching his for the briefest of moments, before she lifted them to her nose and sighed contentedly. “You’ve picked the sweetest smelling flowers, Haruki! Thank you.”

His face flushed slightly more as he smiled a dazzling white-toothed smile, the left cheek revealing a dimple. His heart felt light as a feather as he walked with Rin, almost close enough to take her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating from her. “Did you enjoy your run this morning?” He asked her, eager to keep her talking and hear her voice, sweet as honey. 

“I did, thank you,” Rin replied, wistfully. As they neared her cottage, Rin spotted Inuyasha yawning loudly as he stepped outside and stretched, a little boy clinging to his right leg with claws and fangs, long black hair and golden eyes. Rin smiled and waved at them as Inuyasha pretended to struggle, flailing his leg around and falling flat on his back. Rin giggled and blinked up at Haruki. “I should get ready for the day. Thank you, again, for the flowers.”

“Yes, of course. Hey, before you go-“ Haruki took a step forward, reaching his arm out to stop her from disappearing behind the door. Rin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, feeling slightly annoyed, though she tried to keep her face polite. “I was wondering if we could spend some time together later. Maybe go to the waterfall this afternoon?”

Rin paused in the doorway for a long moment, considering. She wondered what the implications of going with him would be. What were his intentions? In the pit of her stomach, she sensed something sinister. However, waterfall was an innocent enough location, she decided. It would be too cold to swim so she wouldn’t have to worry about removing any clothing, and Rin always loved listening to the rushing water. There were always many flowers and herbs at the base of the waterfall year round. She could probably even collect some medicinal herbs to give to Kagome. 

“Alright,” Rin decided. “I shall go with you.” Haruki smiled that wide dimpled smile again, before bidding her farewell and sprinting happily to his cottage. 

The cottage was empty, as it had been ever since Kaede passed away some six months ago. Placing the flowers in a pot of water, Rin took her time washing up and dressing as she thought about the events of the day so far. Haruki was a sweet boy, but Rin was hesitant about giving him the wrong impression. Did he intend to become her boyfriend? She certainly was not interested in that. If she were being very honest with herself, Haruki had always given her the creeps. The way he watched her with his greedy eyes and always found ways to corner her or get her alone.

She wasn’t even sure she was ready to date, being only sixteen. Many of the other girls her age and even younger were always flirting with boys and falling in and out of love, but Rin had always been different. She wasn’t in love with the idea of being in love, like the other girls. She wanted it to happen more naturally then that. She had always imagined being taken by surprise, that all the stars would line up just right, and she would fall madly in love before she even realized it happened. 

The truth is, Rin was much more interested in another boy, which was a bit of a problem, as he traveled a lot and didn’t stay in the village for long when he visited. He spent most of his time traveling the world, helping those in need, fearlessly slaying demons and punishing bandits. Rin admired Kohaku, maybe even loved him, though she called herself a fool for feeling that way. It wasn’t as if he shared her feelings. Even if he did, he could not give up his destiny as a demon slayer to settle down with her. She would never ask him to. 

She sighed as she stepped outside, dressed in a white kimono with a pink blossom pattern. She was immediately greeted by Kagome, who had come over with a plate of food. “I thought you might be hungry after your run this morning,” she said, offering the plate to Rin. “You always forget to eat breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Rin replied, taking the plate and sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of her cottage. Kagome joined her, sitting across from her with a big pregnant belly. “How do you feel today?” She asked between mouthfuls of food. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was, but now that she had food right in front of her, she was famished. She could hardly taste the food before swallowing. 

“I’m feeling great, actually! Which I’ve come to learn means I won’t be long now. Are you ready?” Rin nodded, sure of her ability to help Kagome through her labor. She had helped Sango with all three of her babies and Kagome with her first. She had also helped other villagers go through labor and was a kind of babysitter for all the kids in the village. She helped care for them if they’re parents were away or just needed a moment to themselves, and she quite enjoyed that role. It was much better then learning all the things Kagome had to learn to fill the role of priestess of their village when Kaede passed away. Kagome had more then filled Kaede’s shoes, and Rin had quickly lost interest, only doing the bare minimum to help Kagome when necessary. She much preferred her role as caregiver, enjoying playing with the kids much more then studying. 

But above all, she loved to train. She had become somewhat obsessed with exercising and sparring, practically begging Sango, Miroku, and the others to train her. They hesitated at first - would Lord Sesshomaru be upset with them for training Rin to be a warrior? - but she had worn them down until they relented. Lord Sesshomaru had not been angry with them, deciding it was better if she knew how to defend herself. He should have started training her himself, he had said at the time, causing a certain amount of shock to the others, while Rin had simply smiled smugly. 

“While the little ones are at school, I wonder if Inuyasha will spar with me?” Rin asked, finishing her meal and setting the stone plate down beside her on the ground. “We won’t go far, in case you need us. Please, Kagome?” 

Kagome reluctantly agreed before gathering Rin’s breakfast dish and walking with her back to Kagome and Inuyasha’s cottage. “Inuyasha!” She called, waving to him as he walked his son to the cottage where the children studied. Inuyasha ran back quickly, leaping in the air and landing in front of her. 

“What?” He asked, slightly concerned. “Is it time?” He sniffed the air. It didn’t smell like Kagome was in labor. He calmed down a fraction. 

Kagome explained Rin’s request, which Inuyasha gladly accepted, smiling mischievously. “So, you’re finally ready to take me on, huh?” He teased as they walked out of the village to a nearby clearing. It was close enough that Inuyasha would be able to hear Kagome if she called but far enough away that no wondering villagers would get in the way. 

Rin playfully rolled her eyes at the half demon who she considered her uncle. She hadn’t changed her clothes, but took a moment to grab her sword, which Sesshomaru had commissioned for her just a few weeks ago. It was very lightweight and shorter then a traditional katana, allowing her increased mobility until she was strong enough to wield a heavier weapon. She had struggled too much with Sango’s demon slayer weapons, and insisted on using a sword until Lord Sesshomaru eventually succumbed and gave her one. She wouldn’t usually use a real sword while sparring, but Lord Sesshomaru said it was necessary for her to practice with this sword if she was going to get better. The wooden swords were for when she sparred with humans, but Inuyasha could take a hit if she managed to get him. 

“Don’t be so cocky, Inuyasha. I’m much faster and stronger now then I was a few weeks ago. Miroku says I’m quite good!” She turned to face Inuyasha across the clearing, drawing her sword from its sheath. Inuyasha noticed the determined look in her eyes as she glared at him, pointing her sword at him across the field. Her facial expression was very much like his older brother, which he supposed made sense, as he had practically raised her as his own. “Draw your sword, Inuyasha!” She called menacingly, mimicking her father figure’s authoritative voice. 

Inuyasha smirked, holding back the laugh that threatened to escape. “I don’t need my sword to spar with you!” He called back. “Just try and get me! This will be like target practice.” Inuyasha crouched slightly to get ready to leap out of the way, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. 

Rin smirked. “As you wish,” she said quietly to herself, though she knew his sensitive hearing would pick it up. She ran towards the demon, slashing her sword across where his belly would have been, but he jumped back before she was even close to striking him. Gritting her teeth, she spun on her left foot and slashed again, as he was now standing behind her. He jumped backwards, dodging her attacks left and right. 

“You’re gonna have to do better then that!” He taunted. “Try and predict where I’m going.” 

Rin growled in frustration. She could predict where he was going, but she couldn’t figure out how to get there before him; he was much too fast for her human body to compete. Realizing that the only way she would be able to strike him would be to back him into a corner, Rin leaped to the side and slashed wildly at him. He jumped back and to the right, dodging her blow with ease. Rin smirked slightly as her plan was working. If she could just keep Inuyasha backing up in this direction...

She slashed one final time, before Inuyasha leaped back and hurled himself into the icy cold water of a stream. Rin couldn’t help it, she doubled over in laughter, dropping her sword and gripping her stomach as she looked at the sullen and wet dog demon, sitting in water up to his waist. He pouted for a moment before getting up and leaping out of the water. 

“You sneaky little girl,” he growled, shivering and wringing out his clothes. Rin stuck her tongue out at him before running away as he chased her, aiming to seek revenge. She screamed playfully and giggled, running into the trees and using them as cover to slow down her assailant. It was no use though, as Inuyasha was much faster then her and landed right in front of her, having jumped down from a tree. “Gotcha!” He proclaimed as he grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder, planning on dumping her in the stream. 

“Put me down! Put me down!” She struggled in his arms, though she couldn’t stop her giggling. Right before Inuyasha was about to unceremoniously dunk Rin in the icy water, Inuyasha sensed his brother approaching. 

“You really had to show up now and ruin all our fun? I was just about to enact my revenge.” He chided, letting Rin down to her feet. She looked at Inuyasha, confused as to who he was talking to. Following his line of vision, she peaked around Inuyasha to see Lord Sesshomaru standing a few yards away. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She ran around Inuyasha and threw her arms around the demon who had been like a father to her. “You’ve come back so soon! How are you? What brings you?” Rin nuzzled into Sesshomaru’s mokomoko, not willing to release him from her embrace just yet. 

“Rin, you look well. Inuyasha, did you go for a swim?” Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. 

“That little runt of yours tricked me,” he explained. Rin turned her head toward him so she could stick out her tongue before hiding her face in Sesshomaru’s fluff again. 

“I see. So you have underestimated your opponent, brother, as usual,” he teased. 

Inuyasha scoffed at his brother, mumbling unintelligibly. 

Inuyasha ran off ahead to rid himself of his wet clothes, while Rin and her lord walked back to the village leisurely. Rin told Sesshomaru all about her training and how Miroku had said she was getting much stronger. She was very proud of herself, and that made Sesshomaru happy. He listened quietly, nodding or smirking when relevant but otherwise not interrupting. Rin held his hand as she bragged, overjoyed by the fact that she was able to outsmart Inuyasha, tricking him into falling into the water. Sesshomaru chuckled softly, Rin’s exuberance rubbing off on him. 

As they entered the human village, Rin spotted Haruki, his face drained of color as he spotted the demon. Most everyone was pretty comfortable with Lord Sesshomaru by now, since he visited so often, but they also knew that he would spare no mercy when it came to Rin. Haruki worried about their upcoming date, now that Sesshomaru was here. Would she cancel? Should he? Did she tell him? It was very intimidating having a demon as a father figure. Haruki gulped as they approached him. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you remember Haruki, right?” Rin asked as they approached. Sesshomaru nodded once, looking over the boy. He looked terrified, which was confusing for Sesshomaru for only a fraction of a second. Then he heard his heart pounding and saw the slight flush across his cheeks as they heated in embarrassment. It was quite easy to sense that this boy had a deep affection for Rin. 

“Haruki, yes, I remember,” Sesshomaru answered by way of greeting. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again,” Haruki stuttered, bowing his head. “Rin, I hadn’t realized Lord Sesshomaru would be visiting today. We can reschedule our date, if you’d like.”

Date. He called it a date! Rin’s face heated at the revelation that Haruki did, in fact, consider their gathering to be an intimate affair. She avoided looking to her Lord, who she was sure was glaring daggers at Haruki. Her heartbeat sped up. 

“Yes, perhaps we should... reschedule.” Rin cleared her throat to disguise her shaky voice and finally allowed herself to look up at Sesshomaru as Haruki walked away. Sesshomaru looked back down at her, impassively. 

“It’s not what it sounded like,” she explained. 

“Is it not?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You do not have to keep things from me.”

“I’m not! I swear.” She explained how Haruki had given her flowers and asked for her to accompany him to the waterfall. Forgetting herself, she told her Lord how she didn’t realize it was a date or she would have rejected him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You would have said no, had you known it was a date?” He asked as they walked towards Inuyasha’s cottage, where Kagome and Sango were undoubtedly cooking a feast, as they always did when Sesshomaru visited. 

Rin didn’t want to tell Lord Sesshomaru about how he creeped her out sometimes. She thought he might get the wrong impression. Haruki was a nice enough person, and she didn’t want to judge him too harshly. He hadn’t exactly done anything wrong. “Yes,” Rin admitted. “I don’t like Haruki like that. He’s a very sweet boy, but...” Rin trailed off, picturing Kohaku in her head. She sighed wistfully, picturing his charming smile as her heart fluttered in her chest. Having reached Inuyasha’s place, they stopped walking and Rin looked up to her Lord. She noticed he was not looking back at her, but over her head. She turned to peek over her shoulder, and her heart sped up as soon as she saw him. 

Kohaku jumped from Kirara’s back and pet the fur behind her ears, smiling softly. He looked every bit his Rin had just been imagining moments before - tall and muscular, shaggy, overgrown brown hair pulled bag into a ponytail, dressed in his demon slayer attire. She hadn’t seen him in almost three months, and she smiled wide when he eventually looked over at her. 

“Kohaku!” She exclaimed, forgetting herself and sprinting towards him. She hugged him tightly, which he returned just as enthusiastically, lifting her off her feet and spinning in a small circle. Rin giggled as she was spun and Kohaku joined in her laughter before placing her gently on her feet. 

“Happy to see me, Rin?” He touched her cheek with his left palm, smiling at her adoringly. She almost swooned. 

Almost. 

Haruki scowled from where he watched them, leaning against his cottage with his arms crossed. Rin noticed him, but averted her eyes quickly to give Kohaku her full attention. A small shiver raced down her spine. “I am. I’ve missed you.” She took a step to the side and walked beside him back toward Sesshomaru. “How was your trip?”

“Very good, thank you! Nice to see you, Lord Sesshomaru.” Kohaku bowed low. He had always liked and respected Sesshomaru very much. He had shown him kindness during the battles with Naraku and raised Rin with as much love and guidance as any parent would. 

“Kohaku,” Sesshomaru said to greet him. “I take it you’ve faired well during your travels?”

“I have, thank you. I’ve been very fortunate, and it is with that great fortune that I have allowed myself to take some time off to spend with family.” Kohaku turned to smile at Rin. “I’m going to stay for a while with my sister.”

Rin was elated to hear that Kohaku was going to extend his stay, and told him so, hugging him tightly again as he blushed and laughed shyly. Staying with Sango was going to be tough, though. They already had three kids packed in there and their place wasn’t that big. Rin wanted to offer for Kohaku to stay with her, but she worried that her offer would not seem as innocent as it truly was. Besides, her and Kohaku had slept in the same room countless times. Why should it be any different now? 

Before she could open her mouth to offer, Kagome opened the door and stepped out. “Kohaku! Does Sango know you’re here? Sango! Kohaku’s here!” 

“Kohaku?” Sango stepped out behind Kagome and walked up to her brother, hugging him gently. “Hello, little brother. How long are you staying this time?” 

Kohaku told her of his plans to take a few months off. Sango smiled widely but something in her eyes looked hesitant. Rin could tell Sango was thinking the same thing she had previously. So little room. 

“Perhaps you could stay with Rin,” Sesshomaru interjected. Rin gasped and stared up at her lord wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Had he read her mind? She composed her face before looking at Kohaku, who tried to hide his soft blush by smiling and scratching the back of his head. 

“That would be fine. I mean, if that would be fine for you, Rin. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” He laughed nervously. 

“Oh, but he didn’t mind intruding on me,” Sango complained quietly to Kagome. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Rin answered, breathless and dry mouthed. She tried to keep her face polite, but she knew that Lord Sesshomaru would see right through her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, amused and curious. Is your fondness for Kohaku the reason you would reject Haruki? He didn’t dare ask. 

They all spent the rest of the day together - Rin, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the kids. A few other villages stopped by to talk and eat, but as the sun went down, they retired to their cottages for the night. Shippo was away taking his fox exams. Rin missed him, especially at times like this when everyone was together. He was always funny and clever, playing silly tricks on her to make her laugh. He was always nice to be around. 

Unlike Haruki, who was really getting on Rin’s nerves today. He had practically followed her around all day, always lurking in the background, never joining in on the conversation. She thought it was rude and dutifully ignored him, hoping he would take the hint and go away. When his eyelids started to droop with sleepiness, and he got up to leave, Rin felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a heavy sigh. 

“You okay?” Kohaku asked her. They all sat around a large fire in the center of the village. Kohaku and Rin were sitting so close their knees touched, a small fact that did not go unnoticed by Lord Sesshomaru, who sat two feet away from them and missed nothing. 

“Fine. Cold, I guess,” she lied. She was plenty warm, both from the fire and the heat inside her body that Kohaku stirred up. She was shivering from the revolting feeling Haruki gave her. Upon hearing she was cold, Kohaku stood and retrieved her a blanket he had stashed in his traveling bag. He draped it over her shoulders gently before sitting back down, just as close as he had been before. Rin blushed and smiled sweetly at him, giving her thanks. 

Kagome, who had fallen asleep leaning against Inuyasha, woke suddenly with a gasp. Sharp pain tossed her out of her dream, and she gripped her round belly. Rin and Inuyasha both peeked up immediately, waiting to see if there would be more. Kagome calmed, though, and settled beside him again. She woke twice more before Inuyasha carried her home, figuring labor was starting, and she needed to rest in her bed. 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Rin’s first assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki continues to annoy Rin, popping up at the worse times. What is he up to? Why won’t he just leave her alone?

It had been an impossibly long night. Kagome labored for just as long as with her first child, and this time with many more complications. Rin couldn’t leave her side for a moment, afraid that Kagome would lose her life if Rin wasn’t vigilant. The first time around, Rin had Kaede’s guidance and help, but this time, she was largely on her own. 

She insisted Sango get some rest when it became clear that the baby would not be coming any time soon. Inuyasha - attentive, concerned, and loving - refused to sleep or move or even blink unless it was in Kagome’s best interest. Even when Kagome herself encouraged him to rest his eyes, he scoffed. 

“I’m not the one you should be worried about!” He hollered enthusiastically, almost angrily, in the cocky tone of voice he always reverted to when he was stressed. Rin rolled her eyes behind his back, but she heard Kagome chuckle and Inuyasha was smiling. They shared a silent, intimate moment just looking at each other, and Rin realized in that moment that Inuyasha and Kagome had not ever been the touchy-feely type. Even still, sometimes just a look would feel even more intimate and private then if they would be kissing. Rin averted her eyes to allow them as much privacy as she was able. 

It was well past dawn when baby Kimi graced the world with her presence. With a full head of brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes, she would surely be her mother’s twin. When Inuyasha looked at her, taking her in his arms after Rin rinsed her, his heart swelled. He had a daughter, at long last. 

Rin left them alone once she had finished taking care of Kagome and the newborn. She disposed of the bloodied and soiled clothes and brought Kagome some fresh water. Throughout the whole night, Rin had maybe slept for thirty minutes. She yawned loudly as she stepped into the early morning sun. It was unseasonably warm again today, perhaps even more so then yesterday. As exhausted as she was, she felt she really needed a run before she got some rest. It would help calm her mind, she thought, convincing herself. 

She stopped at her cottage briefly to changed into her active wear and found Kohaku sleeping, spread out like a starfish on her bed, his lips parted as he snored. He looked so cute, Rin blushed having just looked at him. He would be so embarrassed if he knew he’d been seen like that. She was careful not to wake him as she changed and slunk back out the door, taking off into a sprint as soon as her bare feet touched dirt. 

She slowed to a jog, sort of leisurely, not so much pushing herself to burn energy as she was just trying to settle her mind and prepare for sleep. Most of the villagers were already awake and stopped to look at her as she ran past through the trees. 

“Rin’s running late today, eh?” An old man asked his wife. 

“Ey. She was up all night delivering that new baby,” his wife explained. 

“Oh, that poor girl must be exhausted.” His wife agreed and they continued on their slow stroll. 

When Rin returned to her hut, she was definitely ready to crash. She was tired, worn, and dirty, but she didn’t care in the slightest. She was going to lay down without even washing, she decided. She can bathe later. She was only inches from her door, her hand hovering about to push it open, when she was stopped. 

“Good morning, Rin.” Kohaku’s voice stopped her in her tracks. Her run had distracted her so much - or perhaps she was just so sleep deprived - she had all but forgotten he was here. “Are you coming to breakfast? Sango’s made a feast!” Kohaku smiled warmly at Rin. He could tell she was exhausted, but he also knew she often skipped meals. He wanted to make sure to get some food in her before she rested for the day. 

Perhaps he should have waited, he thought, scratching the back of his head nervously as Rin hesitated. Even covered in dirt and sweat in her baggy running clothes, Rin had this look about her that Kohaku thought was absolutely adorable. She scrunched her nose a little as she considered his request. As sleepy as she was, she did feel a small pang of hunger. Plus, she couldn’t turn down the opportunity to spend time with Kohaku. 

“I suppose I should eat,” she relented. Kohaku smiled happily as they walked together to the center of the village where everyone had gathered for their breakfast feast. Rin was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting beside Inuyasha, chatting amicably. Curious, she walked over and sat to the right of her Lord. Kohaku went to fetch her a plate. 

“Good morning, my lord,” she said with a soft smile. 

“Rin, you should be resting,” Sesshomaru scolded gently. Rin had small bags under her eyes from sleeplessness and yawned as if on cue. Before she could answer in protest, Kohaku sat beside her and handed her a plate of food. It smelled delicious, and Rin’s stomach grumbled immediately. 

“I convinced her to eat before she slept,” Kohaku admitted. 

“Good. You’re too thin,” Sesshomaru commented. Rin gasped, shocked and insulted, and glared at her father figure. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” She asked around a mouthful of food. 

“I meant only that you’ll struggle to increase your strength if you’re not eating enough,” Sesshomaru explained. “You’ll never be as strong as you want to be if you keep forgetting to eat.” Oh, Rin thought, nodding to herself as she took another bite. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was right, as always. Her ultimate goal was to increase her strength and be able to hold her own against enemies. At the rate she was exercising, she should be compensating with extra calories to build muscle, which the others had been telling her as well. Instead, she practically starved herself, though completely unintentionally. The truth is, she often forgot to eat, sometimes all day. Her mind was much too distracted, and she frequently felt too busy to pause for a meal. 

Inuyasha filled a plate with too much food and walked back to his place, presumably to give to Kagome, though he had mentioned earlier that she was still feeling nauseous, a side effect of the healing herbs Rin had given her. Kagome was strong, though, and Rin knew she was not the one complaining. Rather, Inuyasha was being his usual worry-wart self. 

Rin offered to help Inuyasha carry the ridiculous amount of food so that she could check on Kagome one last time before going to bed. She bid farewell to Sesshomaru, who promised he would hang around for another day before leaving. She thanked Sango for the meal, who offered her some leftovers to eat after her nap. Rin tried to politely refuse the kind offer, but Kohaku stepped in. 

“I’ll make sure she eats it,” he promised his sister, taking the package of wrapped leftovers and smiling smugly. Rin scowled. Why was everyone obsessing over her eating habits today? She was tired and getting irritable. Without further delay, she briefly checked on the sleeping Kagome and infant. They both looked well, and Kagome’s wounds had mostly stopped bleeding. It would still be a few more days before she was back to full health, but Rin was satisfied with her work. 

“You should get some sleep,” she told Inuyasha as she turned to leave. “I should, too.” She let out a yawn and waved goodbye as she walked lazily to her cottage. 

She spotted Haruki standing a few yards from her hut, leaned against a tree calmly. He was half concealed by the trees shadow, his dark colored clothes blending in with his surroundings. He smiled when he saw Rin and pushed off from the tree, walking towards her. A chill ran down her spine, but she didn’t react and moved to step inside, planning on completely giving him the cold shoulder. 

“Rin, wait!” He called, jogging over to her. 

She paused in the doorway, against her better judgement. The wind was starting to pick up, blowing the dried leaves across the ground. “I’m tired, Haruki,” Rin said, feeling uneasy and annoyed, which she wrote off as simply being exhausted. 

“I just wanted to see you. You said we would reschedule our date,” Haruki answered, looking down at his feet. He looked so pathetic and embarrassed standing there, getting turned down by her again. Rin felt bad and hesitated, scrunching her face and biting her bottom lip. Perhaps she was being cruel or overreacting. She had been known to judge people a bit harshly at times. It was a flaw she was working on. Sure, Haruki did seem to appear at the most inconvenient times, but he was still nice. 

She softened slightly and sighed. “Maybe I can stay up a bit longer. I’m getting a second wind. Why don’t we go to the waterfall? I’m sure the sound of the water will help me relax.” 

Feeling more zombie then human, Rin walked with Haruki toward the waterfall, yawning more often then she spoke. At least the day was warm, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. She could clean herself off in the water and then she wouldn’t have to worry about bathing later. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, like Kohaku interrupting her sleep with the promise of food. 

Rin sat on a small hill with her feet dangling in the rushing water, Haruki sitting beside her much too close. She tried to scoot away, but he matched every movement she made. The uneasy feeling in her belly was back and she turned her head to give him her most menacing glare. 

Haruki either didn’t see her very practiced face or he didn’t care. He gripped her chin with rough fingers, crashing his lips against hers. Rin gasped out in shock and pulled away, leaning back with her palms in the dirt to earn some much needed distance from him. 

“What are you doing?” She yelled, scooting back further until her feet were out of the water and she could stand. Haruki stood as well, closing any distance she had gained. 

“Stop playing with me, Rin. You know you want this.” Each step he took toward her, she matched with a step back. He reached to grab her left arm, intending on pulling her back to him, but Rin hadn’t been training so hard for nothing. She dodged his attempt, skipping to the side. 

“I think it’s pretty clear I do not want this. In case I’m being too vague for you, you may not touch me or kiss me again.” Rin spoke her words very clearly and carefully. The fog of sleepiness she had felt earlier was completely gone, replaced with a rage she wasn’t quite sure what to do with. Her hands trembled slightly, fisted at her sides. 

Haruki’s face looked pained, hurt by her bluntness. How dare she treat him like this? Just two days ago she was blushing and flirting with him. He thought she wanted him. What a fucking tease. His pain turned to anger, and he moved to grab her again, this time with both hands clasped around her upper arms. He managed to get her, much to Rin’s surprise. Perhaps she was still too sleepy to predict his movements. He kissed her again, his hungry lips forcing hers to open even as she thrashed to get out of his grip. 

Rin growled low in her throat, an almost inhuman sound, and the world became tinged in red. The revolting taste and smell of Haruki invaded her senses. The uneasiness she had felt earlier exploded within her. She lifted her knee roughly between his legs, making contact with a very sensitive part of the male body. Haruki cursed, releasing her and grabbing between his legs. 

“You... you bitch!” He yelled at her. 

“You’re lucky that’s all I’ve done to you! Never talk to me or even look at me again, or I’ll... I’ll kill you!” She threatened, before turning and racing back towards her home. She didn’t bother to look back and see if Haruki had followed her. She panted, her legs burning with utter exhaustion, but she gritted her teeth, balled her fists, and didn’t stop until she was just a few yards away from her cottage. Leaning against a tree to catch her breath, the food she had eaten for breakfast was not sitting well in her stomach. She wretched behind the tree. 

When she had finally emptied her belly and the dry heaves had stopped, she walking into her hut. She was relieved beyond words when she found Kohaku inside. She simply fell to her knees in front of him, frustrated and shocked tears streaming down her face. What just happened?

Kohaku was shocked to see the distraught look on Rin’s face when she entered. He had assumed that she went for another run when he didn’t find her sleeping. Gathering her in his arms, Kohaku whispered softly to her and patted her back until the onslaught of sobs ceased and Rin could catch her breath. 

“Rin, what happened?” Kohaku asked, truly concerned. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. 

She opened her mouth to tell him but nothing came out. If she told Kohaku about Haruki’s behavior, he might hurt him. Worse yet, if Lord Sesshomaru found out he would surely kill him, without a doubt. A small voice in the back of her mind also worried that Kohaku would think less of her, if he knew. 

“Nothing,” she lied, clearing her throat and wiping the remaining tears from her face. “Nothing. I- uh- went out to the waterfall, and I must have fallen asleep. I had an awful dream.”

Kohaku frowned. He could tell she was lying, but wasn’t sure if he should push the subject. She had never lied to him before. She must have had a good reason. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying down beside her. 

“Will you stay with me while I sleep?” She asked, her body still trembling from her assault. 

“Of course. I’ll stay as long as you want,” he replied, draping an arm around her waist. She snuggled against him, feeling warm and safe in his strong arms. 

“Thank you,” she whispered before the veil of sleep she had been holding back crashed around her and she succumbed to her fatigue.

Haruki made his way to his own cottage, not even glancing in Rin’s direction. That bitch. This wasn’t over. Kohaku shows up and all of the sudden, Rin doesn’t have the time of day for him. Well, he would just have to do something about that. First, he had to get rid of Kohaku and Sesshomaru. Then no one would be in their way. Smiling mischievously, Haruki entered his empty cottage to begin planning his revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think! Rin’s life is only going to get worse, so be warned! It is not over for Haruki.


	3. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young girl asks the gang for help, everyone jumps at the opportunity, leaving Rin alone with her thoughts.

Haruki had walked all day after Rin refused him. His bare feet were caked with grime and blood. His kimono was dirty and torn in several places. He was tired, weak from traveling, and half crazed as he pulled himself up the side of a mountain with bleeding hands, where a small path was formed. This must be the place, he thought as he followed the path until it opened to the mouth of a cave. It was impossible to see inside in the dark and Haruki silently cursed himself for not bringing a torch. 

“WHO GOES THERE?” A thunderous voice that shook the earth called out, rocks falling from the cliff and down the mountain. 

“My name is Haruki!” He called back, voice shaking slightly. “I’ve come to ask a favor and make an offer you can’t refuse.” 

—————

It was the dead of night and all was quiet save for the rattling of dried leaves and blustering winds. It was the wind that woke her as they crashed against her cottage with a monstrous roar. It was dark, too dark to see as her eyes hadn’t adjusted yet and the candle she had beside her bed had been snuffed out. Something was on top of her, crushing her. She blinked and squirmed, shifting so she could see what it was. 

Kohaku. He was lying on top of her, his arms and legs wrapped around her like a vise. He snored softly, his face so calm and innocent, unperturbed by the fierce storm brewing outside. Her heart raced in her chest; she had never been so close to him before. All thought left her mind and she was left with a silent !!!. 

She took a moment to just relish in the feel of Kohaku’s body against hers, so much different then Haruki. Repulsion was replaced with adoration as her fingers softly traced his face, memorizing each curve of his strong jaw and cheek bones. Rin’s whole body heated, and she tried to squirm away from him without disturbing his slumber, least she start hyperventilating. 

No good. As soon as she gained an inch, Kohaku’s arms tightened around her waist, his face nuzzling in her chest, stopping her from moving. She felt like every nerve in her body was hypersensitive, reacting to every small movement Kohaku made. His body felt so firm against hers, hard in all the places she was soft. She froze, afraid to even breath as her heart pounded in her chest. 

He blinked, disoriented as he woke. It took him several long moments to realize that he was nuzzled against... Rin’s chest? He released her and rolled over, blushing furiously. 

“Rin, hi, you’re awake I see. I must have fallen asleep with you. I’m sorry about that.” Kohaku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks flushed. 

Rin’s heart puttering in her chest like the wings of a hummingbird. She smiled shyly, sitting and fussing with her kimono to make sure it was secured and not too disheveled. 

“Hi, Kohaku. Thank you for staying with me, after...” She trailed off, clearing her throat and trying not to think about the events leading up to her sleep. “It’s nighttime. You should sleep longer, and I’ll go check on Kagome.” She stood and went to cross the room, eager to get away from the awkward situation that made her feel so shy. 

“I’ll come with you,” he offered, following her out. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Rin smiled softly, blushing again, and nodded as they turned to walk toward Inuyasha and Kagome’s place. In truth, she did feel safer having Kohaku walk with her. She was grateful for his presence, more then he would ever know. 

The clouds were gathering in the sky, indicating a terrible storm was coming. The winds were tremendous, almost knocking Rin back a few times. Kohaku took her hand to steady her, a seemingly innocent gesture that left her feeling all hot and shy again. 

She kept her visit short, as the newborn and their older son, Ichiro, were still sleeping and the storm would hit shortly. Kohaku waited outside, leaning lazily against the outside wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned to see Haruki disappearing into his cottage. He had only seen him for a moment, but he could have swore he was injured and limping. He narrowed his eyes. Where was he coming from?

Before he could think about it any longer, Rin appeared at his side. She looked up at the clouds and shivered as a gust of wind tore through the village. The sky crackled as lightning struck. 

“Let’s get inside,” Kohaku called over the noisy wind. He draped an around around her shoulders as they sprinted back to the cottage. When they were just a few feet from the entrance, the clouds opened up and a monsoon of rain poured down upon them. 

Screeching and laughing, Rin and Kohaku entered the cottage sopping wet, wetting the floor as they wrung out their clothes. Rin’s laugh was infectious, so childlike and giddy at being caught in the storm. Her clothing clung to her wet skin in a way that caused Kohaku’s breath to hitch. Her brown hair, looking black in the darkness of the cabin, stuck to her face in wet clumps. Still chuckling, Kohaku brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Rin’s heart puttered unevenly at the contact, blushing slightly. 

Kohaku felt the energy in the room change suddenly. The innocent nature of their laughter melted away as he touched her cheek and changed to something more intimate. He felt his heart swell in his chest as he noticed the slight flush across her cheeks and how her full lips parted slightly at his touch. They both leaned towards each other, drawn by the other like a magnet. Kohaku’s hand moved beneath her jaw to lift her lips and —

“Help! Someone HELP ME!” Before their lips could touch, the screams of a young girl rose above the storm. They both jumped apart as if they’d been caught in the act, faces red. “Someone! Anyone! Please!” 

They ran outside into the storm, greeted by Inuyasha and Miroku who also responded to the cry for help. They stood together as a unit as the young girl, no older then eight, ran up to them, rain soaking them all. 

“Thank the Gods! I need help. A demon kidnapped me and stole me from my village. I ran away, but-“

“Where is Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked Inuyasha, yelling over the rain and cutting the girl off mid-sentence. If he heard the girl screaming, too, he surely would have come to see what was happening. His absence was suspicious. 

“He took off not ten minutes ago. Didn’t say a word. Must have sensed the demon,” Inuyasha responded. 

“Let’s get inside,” Kohaku suggested, ushering everyone in to the cottage that was now his and Rin’s. 

The little girl followed too, shaking with fear and cold. She was badly bruised on her right cheek just beneath her eye, causing her to squint. Her bottom lip bled as she spoke. She explained to them what happened while Rin draped a blanket over her shoulders and offered some to the others. Kohaku rekindled the fire in the middle of the room. The girl told them that a demon had spontaneously attacked their village, slaughtered many people, before stealing her and bringing her not far from here. She managed to escape while he was distracted by another demon with long white hair, magenta stripes on his cheeks, and golden eyes. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin spoke, her voice tinged with worry. 

“He’ll be fine, Rin. He always is,” Kohaku reassured her, taking her hand in an attempt to comfort her. She nodded, but her face scrunched in worry. 

“Sounds like a trap,” Inuyasha piped up, after a silent moment. 

Miroku nodded. “Indeed it does. What did this demon look like? Did he say anything to you, anything at all?”

The little girl thought hard, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Just that... if I didn’t struggle, he would let me live,” her soft voice answered, tears spilling down her cheeks. “His skin was pale white and cold, his eyes red, with long black hair.“ She shivered as she pictured his face in her mind. “The other one, with the golden eyes, told me to run this way.” They all sat a moment in thought as the fire roared to life and warmed their cold and wet bodies. 

“I have to go,” Kohaku said, breaking the tense silence. “I have to at least help Lord Sesshomaru and deliver this girl back to her village.”

“If there’s anything left of it,” Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms in frustration. The girl gasped, and Rin rubbed her back comfortingly, glaring at Inuyasha. He could be much too blunt sometimes, Rin thought. “What if it’s a trap? Seems too coincidental that she managed to escape within running distance.”

“Even if it’s a trap. We must at least help Lor-“

“I get it, I get it,” Inuyasha cut Kohaku off, waving his hand in the air. “What makes you think he needs help anyway? It’s not like he’s useless.”

“Kohaku’s right. We have to do what we can to help this girl. The best place to start would be to find your brother,” Miroku added. “What’s your name?” He asked the little girl. 

She looked up at him, still shaking though she wasn’t cold anymore. “Rei,” she answered. 

“We’re going to help you, Rei. It’s going to be okay now,” Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled unintelligibly. 

The group left Rin’s place to go get ready and tell their wives what was happening. Sango insisted on going to help, and Kagome wanted to as well, but was quickly turned down by everyone involved. No way she could fight in her condition, even with her sacred arrows. Besides, the baby needed her milk, Inuyasha reminded her. Kohaku and Sango dressed in their demon slayer gear. Rin changed into her running clothes and grabbed her sword, running out to meet them. The rain had stopped as quickly as it had come, leaving everything wet and muddy. 

“You’re not coming,” Inuyasha told Rin, who froze and balled her fists in frustration. 

“Yes I am! I can help!” Rin protested. 

“The kids will be up soon,” Miroku added, looking up at the sky. “Could you stay to take care of them?”

Rin scrunched her face in frustration. She didn’t like being left behind while Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and the others went on a mission. She was worried and had all this energy she didn’t know what to do with. Frustrated but obligated, she relented and started toward Miroku and Sango’s place to rally the kids. 

Meanwhile, deep within the forest Sesshomaru followed the pale skinned demon. He realized he was leading him somewhere, perhaps toward a trap or ambush, but he was curious enough to play along. He hadn’t had a worthy enemy in a long time. He was not afraid of this foolish demon. Plus, he recognized his scent. He had met this demon a very long time ago, when he was a young boy. 

Sesshomaru stepped out into a small clearing where he spotted the demon standing out in the open with his hands out, palms up. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! You’ve tired me out. I don’t want to run anymore. Besides, it wasn’t you I was after. Let us let this go, shall we?” The demon smiled, red eyes alight with humor. 

“Ryokyo, I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Lord Sesshomaru responded. “Where have you been hiding?”

Ryokyo chuckled softly. “In the caves, of course. I haven’t had a reason to leave in about a century. My meals find their way to me, nowadays.” 

“A lazy coward, just like you were four hundred years ago.” The sun peeked through the disappearing clouds, reflecting off Ryokyo’s fangs as he smiled in response to Sesshomaru’s insult. “Why did you attack the human village?” 

Ryokyo tilted his head to the side, but did not answer. As Sesshomaru watched him, waiting for his answer, he felt the presence of more vampire bat demons closing in on the clearing. He was aware that he was surrounded, but made no move, glaring at Ryokyo steadily. 

Ryokyo laughed, his voice echoing through the trees. “Why do you care, great demon Lord of the West? Have the years truly made you as soft as the rumors suggest?” 

“Who were you after? Answer me and call off your clan, or you all die today,” Sesshomaru demanded menacingly, his eyes starting to turn red and the markings on his face ragged. 

“Kohaku,” Ryokyo answered simply. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Why?” He wondered out loud. “Nevermind. I don’t care to know. You all die today, regardless.” He certainly would not allow this old demon to hurt Kohaku, especially now that he’s seen how fond him and Rin are of each other. Green poison began to drip from his fingers as he prepared to brandish his poison whip. 

Ryokyo laughed again and took a hesitant step back, palms in the air again. “Think again, oh powerful one. I’m already gone.” Black smoke surrounded him, rushing like a tornado, and Sesshomaru had to cover his nose with his sleeve to prevent his sensitive nose from breathing in too much smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Ryokyo was gone and so were the scents of his clan members.

“Coward,” Sesshomaru whispered to no one, frustrated that he didn’t get to fight him. In the same manner, he was slightly amused that he had a new objective, a new adversary, something slightly meaningful to do with his time. He smirked as he turned to return the way he had come. 

Back at the village, Rin had her hands full. Kazashi and Kazumi, Sango and Miroku’s eight year old identical twin girls, were simultaneously having meltdowns while their younger brother, Miyatsu (named after Miroku’s grandfather), flirted with a girl at least five years older then him. Rin took a deep breath and sighed. If she could get through this day it would be a miracle. 

With much resistance, she managed to get the girls dressed - Kazashi in pink and Kazumi in green - and practically dragged them, kicking and screaming, to their class. Miyatsu followed willingly, following a pretty girl with her hair pigtails. For a six year old, he certainly was a little flirt. What was his father teaching him, Rin wondered? They stopped to retrieve Ichiro from Kagome, who thanked her repeatedly for her help and offered her some food. She took it to avoid a conflict, but her stomach was in knots. 

Once the children were in the capable hands of their teacher, Rin went for a much needed run, tossing her packaged food in her hut on the way. Not knowing what was going on was tormenting her. Where had Sesshomaru gone, without telling anyone? Have the others been able catch up with him? Her mind raced through all possible scenarios as she ran - no, sprinted with all her might - through the trees around her village. 

On her third lap around, Rin fell over, tripping over something in the path and scraping both knees and her palms on the wet dirt. “Owwww,” she complained, rolling over to lay on her back, not caring about the mud. 

“Are you okay?” Haruki asked, appearing out of no where only a few feet away from her. Rin startled when she heard his voice and sat up immediately. Her heart was still racing from her run, and she put a hand over her chest in surprise. 

“Haruki, you scared me. What are you...?” Before she could say another word, Haruki handed her a cup of water. 

“I thought you’d be thirsty after that long run. Here, have a sip.” He smiled at her sweetly, sitting across from her. Rin took the cup, feeling uneasy. Haruki looked injured, a cut on the left side of his neck with a fresh scab and scratches all over his palms and feet. What had he been up to? “I know you told me not to talk to you anymore. I wanted to apologize for everything. I’m really, really sorry, Rin.” His face matched his words in sincerity, but Rin couldn’t calm the feeling like something wasn’t right. 

“What happened to you?” She asked, gesturing to his wounds before taking a sip of water. 

“Oh, these? I took a long walk yesterday. I fell. A lot.” He laughed, blushing slightly from embarrassment. 

Feeling more thirsty then she had realized, Rin finished the glass of water in one, long chug. Haruki watched every sip eagerly, his eyes alight with secret mischief. 

“But you don’t need to worry about that,” Haruki continued as Rin drank the last drop. 

Rin was starting to feel dizzy. She put her hand to her forehead, dropping the stone glass. “What’s happening?” She whispered. 

“All you need to do now,” he went on, ignoring her question as Rin started to fall to the side, darkness clouding her vision. “is fall asleep.” The last thing Rin felt before the darkness consumed her was Haruki cradling her like a baby and gently kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you like/don’t like so far. Next chapter coming in a few days!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did ya think? Leave comments! Next chapter will be more explicit -TRIGGER WARNING- but I don’t want to give any spoilers! XP


End file.
